pretvoortweefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tijdlijn
Deze pagina is een tijdlijn van de gebeurtenissen met betrekking tot De Personages en beginnend met 1408. Tijdlijn 1408 *Xhi Kuo Tnima wordt geboren in Pandoterré. 1890 *De Kerstman wordt geboren in Brockton, Massachusetts. 1917 *John Fitzgerald Kennedy wordt geboren in Brookline, Massachusetts. 1960 *Optimistische Stickman wordt geboren op Kepler 22-b. *Sadistische Stickman wordt geboren op Kepler 22-b. 1962 *John Fitzgerald Kennedy beveelt de wetenschappers van het Pentagon een tijdmachine uit te vinden. *Sticat wordt geboren in Fort Neus, Neusië. *De tijdmachine wordt gebouwd maar blijft nog ongetest. 1963 *John Fitzgerald Kennedy probeert uit nieuwschierigheid de tijdmachine uit en belandt per ongeluk in het jaar 2267. *John Fitzgerald Kennedy wordt vermoord in Dallas, Texas. 1970 *Kraftwerk wordt gevormd. 1971 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Kraftwerk" uit. 1972 *Sadistische Stickman loopt een hersenschudding op door op een kussen te vallen. Door deze onfortuinlijke gebeurtenis wil hij nu wraak. *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Kraftwerk 2" uit. 1973 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Ralf und Florian" uit. *Joep wordt geboren in Hoofdstad, Land van Okt. 1974 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Autobahn" uit. 1975 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Radio-Aktivität" uit. 1976 *Smokey Dokey wordt geboren in Sieg Haar, Land van Okt. *Henk wordt geboren in Hoofdstad, Land van Okt. 1977 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Trans-Europa Express" uit. 1978 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Die Mensch-Maschine" uit. 1980 *Geogeo wordt geboren in Decimalendorp, Land van Okt. *Cijferbeer wordt geboren in Decimalendorp, Land van Okt. 1981 *Optimistische Stickman stort neer met zijn schip in 九州, Japan. *Xhuenn wordt geboren in Yothané, Pandoterré. *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Computerwelt" uit. *Boer Jan wordt geboren in Koeienmestpad, Land van Okt. 1984 *Corporaal wordt geboren in Loopjeroth, Land van Okt. *Corporaal toont vanaf zijn geboorte al hoge inzet en moed en wordt opgenomen in het leger van het Land van Okt. 1985 * wordt geboren in , Land van Okt. 1986 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Electric Café" uit. 1987 *Pessimistische Sombreroman wordt geboren in Somberero, Land van Okt. *Een robot in een pizzatent in Dallas, Texas bijt iemand het hoofd uit. De eigenaar van de tent ontkent dit echter. 1989 *Koos Ongeloveloos wordt zogenaamd geboren in Ohaha, Land van Okt. *Joep wordt Notaris van Notularis. *Superneus wordt geboren in Fort Neus, Neusië. 1990 *Optimistische Stickman opent een ballonnenfabriek in 九州, Japan. *Één van de geproduceerde ballonnen spreekt opeens vloeiend Nederlands. *Smokey Dokey wordt beroemd door zijn ontdekking dat als je schapenwol en wolken met elkaar vermengt je een soort levende wol-wolkhybride krijgt. *Snorremans wordt geboren in Renjegeck, Land van Okt. *Fikkie ontstaat uit het niets in 九州, Japan. *Bob de Ballon en Fikkie reizen naar Yothané, Pandoterré. 1991 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "The Mix" uit. *Pjøtter Gøtkjark wordt geboren in Jönköping, Zweden. 1993 *Priemgetallenman wordt geboren in het Priempaleis, Land van Okt. *Er vinden zich vreemde praktijken plaats in een pizzarestaurant. 2000 *Иван wordt geboren op Kepler 22-b. *Optimistische Stickman verhuist naar Ohaha, Land van Okt. *Aurachno wordt geboren op Kepler 22-b. *Luitenant-Brigadier Corporaal wordt gepromoveerd tot Generaal. 2003 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Tour de France Soundtracks" uit. *Vhredt de Hond wordt geboren in Ohaha, Land van Okt. 2005 *Øvergevoelige Øtr wordt geboren in Jönköping, Zweden. 2007 * Veiligheidsbril Berry en Labjas Larry zijn opeens tevoorschijn gekomen in het vakantiehuis van Geogeo... 2009 *Superneus grijpt de macht in Neusië en breidt zijn heerschappij snel uit tot het Land van Okt. * wordt geboren in een asiel in , Land van Okt. *Priemgetallenman en een paar anderen nemen Superneus bij de neus en dringen zijn heerschappij terug tot in Neusië. *Иван en Aurachno stappen per ongeluk op het verkeerde schip, dat vervolgens neerstort in 九州, Japan. Dan verhuizen ze naar Ohaha, Land van Okt, om bij Optimistische Stickman te wonen. 2010 *Snorremans wordt opgenomen in het leger van het Land van Okt. *Generaal Corporaal trommelt een klein politiekorps op ter veiligheid van het Land van Okt. *Pjøtter Gøtkjark en Øvergevoelige Øtr verhuizen naar Sieg Haar, Land van Okt. *Sticat laat per ongeluk een brandblusser in een bak met radioactief spul vallen. Het resultaat is de Poeierstrooier XD-5. 2012 *Door een onfortuinlijke miscalculatie stort de Kerstman neer in Ohaha, Land van Okt. Optimistische Stickman, Pessimistische Sombreroman en Priemgetallenman moeten nu zijn taak overnemen om Kerstmis te redden. *De heldhaftige reddingspoging mislukt. *Corporaal Snorremans wordt gepromoveerd tot Sergeant. 2013 *Één van Boer Jans kippen weet andere kippen op te trommelen om de mensen tegen te werken. *John Fitzgerald Kennedy neemt de leiding van het leger over om de kippen te overwinnen. *De kippen worden verdelgd, maar Superneus blijkt erachter te zitten. *Priemgetallenman en zijn kornuiten infiltreren in Fort Neus om Superneus wederom bij de neus te nemen. *Sticat repareert de tijdmachine en John Fitzgerald Kennedy wordt teruggeteleporteerd naar het jaar 1963. 2015 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Personaltablett" uit. 2018 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Zeitreisen" uit. *Kraftwerk wordt geteleporteerd naar het jaar 2500. 2021 *Kraftwerk brengt hun album "Wikistudium" uit. 2023 *Een gebouw dat als horrorattractie had moeten dienen gaat in vlammen op een korte tijd voor de geplande opening. De oorzaak van de brand is nooit achterhaald. 2267 *Sticat herprogrammeert de tijdmachine en probeert John Fitzgerald Kennedy terug te teleporteren naar 1963, maar het mislukt en hij wordt naar 2013 geteleporteerd. *De PT wordt ingevoerd, zoals Kraftwerk had voorspeld. Iedereen heeft er één. Je kunt ermee op Internet en alle transacties worden ermee gedaan. 2424 *Mensen gaan niet meer naar school en leren alles van Wikipedia. 2428 *De Avonturen van Winnie de Poeh en zijn Kornuiten worden verbannen omdat ze mensen te veel zouden afleiden van hun wiki-studie. 2500 *Kraftwerk wordt geteleporteerd naar het jaar 2020. 2597 *Calibaster wordt geboren op Kepler 22-b. 2956 *Kinderpsycholoog Pottekijker wordt geboren in Unipolis, Land van Okt. *Bijna alle vergaarde kennis van de mensheid en haar bondgenoten is te vinden op Wikipedia. 2972 *Anna Lyst wordt geboren in Unipolis, Land van Okt. 3009 *Kinderpsycholoog Pottekijker doet onderzoek naar oude tv-programma's om kinderen te vermaken. Hij vindt een aantal videobanden die hij naar Anna Lyst stuurt voor analyse. *Anna digitaliseert de videobanden, die oude afleveringen van De Avonturen van Winnie de Poeh en zijn Kornuiten blijken te zijn, in het Engels. Omdat het Engels in deze tijd al lang niet meer wordt gesproken gaan er bij de vertaling wat dingen mis waardoor het een heel gewelddadig programma lijkt te zijn. *Er worden nieuwe afleveringen gemaakt en op YouTube gezet. 3021 *Calibaster redt de Aarde van een voorbijvliegende Klaex en verblijft nog vier dagen op Aarde, waar hij als held wordt vereerd. *Calibaster onderwerpt het Aardse volk aan Kepler 22-b en forceert het om continu energie van zijn Zon af te staan. *Calibaster voert op Aarde het grote jaarlijkse Calibasterfeest in waaraan alle aardlingen moeten deelnemen. 3025 *Calibaster schaft Wikipedia af om de mensheid dom te houden. 3027 *Calibaster schaft De Avonturen van Winnie de Poeh en zijn Kornuiten af omdat mensen er gewelddadig van worden, om te voorkomen dat de mensheid zichzelf uitroeit. 3030 *Calibaster viert weer eens Calibasterfeest, waarbij de vermomde priemgetallenman en Pjøtter Gøtkjark een Avocado meenemen (dit is heel beledigend voor Calibaster, want hij is een Avocado) en die opeten. Ze worden opgepakt en in Calibaster zijn kasteel in neusië gegooid. Dit was hun bedoeling, want nu zitten ze in de basis van de vijand. Ze verslaan Calibaster met oosterse vechttechnieken die xhuenn hun heeft geleerd. *Sticat komt met de tijdmachine in dit jaar terecht. *Sticat verovert Neusië en sluit Superneus op... 3050 *Er breekt een nieuwe Era aan. Alle personen die we kennen krijgen nu vorm en zijn niet langer geschiedenis. Dit is het begin van de geweldige opbloei van het land van Okt met als hoofdstad: Hoofdstad 3051 *het tweede jaar van de nieuwe era is begonnen en de dingen zijn niet stil blijven staan! Er is een ongewone bevolkingsgolf door het land heen gegaan en er hebben een paar onverwachte wendingen plaatsgevonden. Lees verder en huiver: *Loes komt ter wereld in hoofdstad, land van Okt *bijdehande Bram is geboren en kocht gelijk een mooi huis in Hoofdstad, land van Okt *Superneus is boos op sticat, omdat Sticat hem opgesloten heeft. Hij zegt tegen priemgetallenman dat hij zich zal gedragen, als hij maar uit de gevangenis mocht. Priemgetallenman geloofde hem... 3052 *Superneus heeft de macht weer overgenomen in Neusië. Priemgetallenman is bij de neus genomen, maar gelukkig heeft hij nog kunnen ontsnappen. Hij werd als een held ontvangen in Hoofdstad... Sticat had nog steeds zijn tijdmachine bij zich en probeerde weg te vluchten naar een andere tijd, maar Øvergevoelige Øtr beet hem in zijn been en voor Sticat is het spel over. Hij is uiteindelijk nog weggevlucht naar een uithoek van Neusië. Vanaf dit moment heet dat gebied: Katerias 3053 *Dit is het jaar waar ze nu in leven. In de tijd van Calibaster en Sticat is aarde zo ver achteruit gegaan, dat ze net zo ver zijn als wij in 2013! *''onbeschreven toekomst...''